Known gaming devices provide an award associated with a masked selector. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a slot machine game, wherein the gaming device operates in a normal slot machine or basic mode by randomly selecting a basic game outcome from a plurality of basic game outcomes. If the game selects a start bonus outcome, the gaming device shifts from the normal slot machine or basic mode to a bonus mode.
In the bonus mode, which operates under player control, the player has one or more opportunities to pick masking selections. The masking selections mask awards and end-bonus outcomes. When the player picks a masking selector associated with an award, the game reveals the selection and provides the award to the player. When the player picks a masking selector associated with an end-bonus outcome, the bonus mode no longer enables the player to pick masking selections.
The select-until or do-until selection loop is exciting for the player because the player accrues awards until picking an end-bonus outcome. The do-until selection loop provides the player with the sense that the player controls their own destiny. The game of the European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 is somewhat limited in that it provides and displays a single masked selection pool from which the player selects. A need therefore exists for a more enjoyable and entertaining do-until game having a plurality of selection pools.